Short movies depicting a place by showing user photographs with three-dimensional (3D) transitions between them have been created to provide coherent, informative, and efficient visualizations of real scenes. Thus far, these photo tours have shown one entity, like a famous church, from a variety of viewpoints. However, not much information besides the name of the landmark can easily be gleaned by viewers. In addition, photo tours often cannot be made for entities that cannot be captured easily by a user photograph.